Temple of love
by Daemon-Venator
Summary: Necesitaba dinero para poder pagar la renta de su asqueroso departamento y la pensión de su universidad, así que acepto ese aburrido trabajo que consistía en nada mas que inmiscuirse en una subasta de obras y fotografiar. Seria eso, simplemente eso! Pero al parecer se equivoco de evento. y lo aburrido se haría peligroso al tener frente a ella la presencia de Shaoran Li.
1. Prologo-Kinomoto

_Hola es la primera novela de SCC que escribo (aunque a sido parte de mi infancia) Espero que les agrade. Inspirado en Viewfinder series :) _

* * *

Caminaba como si fuera la grandiosa modelo que admiraba. Sonreía a los estúpidos hombres que aguantaban las ganas de pasar sus asquerosas manos por sus fervientes penes miniatura. Oh si... realmente deseaban a la adolescente que caminaba frente a ellos contoneando su trasero, con un rostro mas bello que las piezas de arte que se presentaba esa noche en el hotel, futuras pertenencias de gente a las cuales se les rebasaba los bolsillos de dinero producto tanto de farsa así como esfuerzo.

El guardián de la puerta, cuya responsabilidad era no permitir entrada al evento exclusivo a la gente no invitada, babeo al verla. Le lanzo un beso super gloss en el aire y guiño el ojo e inmediatamente el hombre se hizo a un lado permitiendole el paso al lugar prohibido. Sin duda ella estaba usando magia.

Camino haciendo gala del hermoso cuerpo que poseía, apretando su cartera contra los casi planos pechos forzándolos a ser mas pronunciados cuando un joven y guapo chico paso delante de ella. Seguro era hijo de algún millonario que estaba ahí.

Le sonrió estirando sus labios rojos y enseguida el chico se acerco a ella.

-Cual es tu nombre, princesa- pregunto pasando una mano por sus cabellos rubios y ofreciéndole un brazo. Sin duda era todo un coqueto.

Río ante la confianza que poseía el chico, y la que ella también gozaba. En ese momento.

-Mika Katne- respondió cruzando su brazo con el otro ofrecido- y el tuyo?- se estrecho mas contra el delgado cuerpo y lo miro hechizandolo con sus bellos ojos verdes.

-Ryan Bytte- le cogió el mentón- Eres muy guapa. No te gustaría dar una vuelta?-

-Claro, pero solo si me llevas a un lugar super secreto de este lugar- deslizo una mano por la suave tela del saco de Ryan y mordio su labio- Claro... solo si puedes...

El chico se había prendado de ella justo en el momento que apretó sus dientes contra la suave carne de sus labios. Sin duda el sentía que no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con la chica de vestido esmeralda.

-Claro que puedo, my lady-

Inmediatamente luego de esas palabras fue jalada a una habitación que estaba en el piso superior en ese hotel de lujo. Entraron a la habitación besándose con pasión unilateral. No parecía tener camas, sino repisas con adornos cubiertos por mantas.

-Bien estamos en este lugar-

Era sin duda donde estaba lo mas valioso de esa reunión de millonarios de mierda.

Siguieron besándose por unos momentos mas, y el chico ya parecía encender motores, así que antes de hacer algo que no quería lo empujo delicadamente sonriendole con los labios enrojecido de tanto desear.

-Que te parece si vas por unas copas?- se apoyo en una mesa.

Ryan pareció dudar. No quería dejar sola a una desconocida en ese lugar sabiendo que había algo importante allí, pero cuando la miro sonriendo recordó a las hadas de los cuentos de fantasía y su pecho se lleno de mariposas momentaneas.

Sin duda no debía dudar

-Vuelvo enseguida- le beso la mano salio apresurado a traer el pedido.

Mika continuo sonriendo hasta que perdió de su vista al rubio chico. Su sonrisa se desvaneció hasta que su rostro se torció a uno realmente indignado.

-Dios mio, este chico es tan cara dura que me aterra! Los chicos de hora son así de adulterados?!-

Ella misma estaba comportándose como una perra, lo sabia. Pero era porque realmente necesitaba ese papel en ese momento y lugar.

Saco su preciada cámara fotográfica del bolso dorado que llevaba y la preparo. Suponía que Ryan regresaría en menos de diez minutos, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que les tomo caminar al lugar.

-Maldito, Edu! La próxima el tendrá que hacer este tipo de cosas-

Y quejándose destapo las piezas de arte.

El aliento escapo de sus pulmones, y su maravilla dio rienda suelta.

Tenia frente a ella el cuadro de La tentación de san Antonio de Dali. No sabia que estuviera en subasta. Era una pieza conservada en su país y en un museo super protegido.

Sin duda era el mercado negro. La gente que estaba allí no era nada mas que mafia. Se había equivocado de evento.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse al cuarto así que le tomo la fotografía a la obra rápidamente y puso todo en su lugar. y se apoyo en la mesa, justo como Ryan la había dejado. Tenia la prueba de algo aun mas interesante que las obras de arte. Era venta de contrabando.

Sonrió coqueta y cruzo los brazos bajo sus pechos.

-Tardaste al-

Su voz se corto abruptamente al ver que quien tenia frente a ella no era Ryan. No había la cara adolescente, no había los metro setenta y cinco, no habia la cabellera rubia. Era frente a ella un hombre de imponente altura que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, cabellos y ojos castaños claros, mirada seria y realmente sexy, de cuerpo entrenado cubierto por un traje de las mas grandes marcas.

Reconocería a ese hombre donde sea. Porque era uno de los hombre mas deseados mundialmente.

Su ser parecía ser esculpido por ángeles... y no exageraba. El hombre parecía un modelazo que no necesitaba retoques en las fotos, porque ya vivía en la perfección. Los famosos si que eran muy diferentes en persona.

-Quien eres tu?- su voz masculina y dura se empujo a sus oídos y calentó su cabeza y cuerpo- Llamare a la policía-

-Oh mierda- No eso no! Por favor, te estas equivocando, solo vine aquí con un muchacho para... ya sabes-rió nerviosa.

Se sentía estúpida al hablar frente al hombre joven.

-Cual es tu nombre- demando mirándola fijamente, esperando encontrar algo que la hiciera mas sospechosa de lo que ya era.

-Soy sa-Mika Katne- jadeo.

-Mentira, hace un momento dijiste "Sa". Cual es tu verdadero nombre?- dijo sacando un teléfono ultimo modelo llamando a algún encargado de seguridad.

-Señor!- se calmo un poco para lograr hablar al ver que ese hombre de la mafia planeaba hacer algo mas que sacarla. Al menos eso presentía.-Señor! Esto se esta volviendo algo... feo! Por que no dejamos las cosas donde están? Yo me voy. Usted sigue así de guapo modelando frente a todos y-

-Fernando, he encontrado a alguien en la habitación de las obras secretas. Ven-

Oh no ahora si que estaba jodida. No debía de haber aceptado el trabajo. No cuando hombres como Shaoran Li te mirarían con sus ojos profundos y destructores de confianza. No cuando podías morir en manos de su sociedad negra.

_-Dios, sálvame-_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap de inicio :D Un review? follow? Fav(fap)?! :D)

Bye bye! :)


	2. Li

_**Sabrina Motorpsico **Shaoran es super mega sexy, es bad-man hahaha gracias por seguir!_

_**yeyuperez **aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante:D_

_Inspirado en el manga de genero Yaoi Finder series._

_Disclaimer: SCC pertence a Clamp-algunos personajes aqui son mios. :D_

_Debo decir que hay faltas ortográficas, sorry :O_

* * *

Su rostro sudaba, sus manos temblaban, sus piernas se movían ante los nervios, y era con la razón que tenia frente a ella a Shaoran Li, el sexy hombre artista marcial con una fuerza destructora, fumando un puro de lo mas relajado, mirándola con sus castaños y brillantes ojos bajo sus gruesas cejas.

La habían atrapado en la habitación donde tenían las piezas de valor que estaban siendo vendidas de contrabando. Solo había tomado unas cuantas fotografías, pero no le permitieron largarse luego de destruir su cámara ante sus ojos , la cual había comprado con esfuerzo de burro. Y no solo eso, sino que ademas la habían arrastrado a pesar de sus gritos a ese cuarto de interrogatorio, esposandola a la silla incomoda en la que apoyaba su "_trasero rastrero_"... según las palabras de Li.

Miro alrededor, buscando una forma de escapar de aquel lugar sabiendo que era imposible y lo mas probable era que terminara en el mar, morada y fría, además de salada y húmeda. Pero las esperanzas no se perdían y continuo planeando un escape mental ante la mirada burlona del castaño que apago el puro en la mesa, _rebajándose_ a hablarle luego de una maldita hora.

-Y bien...? Tienes algo que decir que sea capaz de salvar tu pellejo?-

Su cuerpo se estremeció de nueva cuenta al escuchar la voz gutural del enorme hombre, mirándola con sorna y hablándole como si no fuera mas que una sabandija.

Una _**muy**_ pequeña sabandija.

No podía tener tan mala suerte... verdad?

-Señor Li, juro por mi difunto amigo, siempre leal compañero, cameron, que yo no interferiré con sus asuntos ilegales- rogó levantando sus muñecas con las argollas de metal apretujando sus muñecas- Ahora por favor, libereme! Si no me voy ahora, no podre divertirme con mis amigos!-

Era tonto, verdad? Si, mucho, pero ella nunca se rendía con el optimismo, nunca lo hacia, porque era el ultimo deseo de su madre, la ultima suplica de su hermano.

La ultima.

Su madre había muerto de una extraña enfermedad, la habia perdido muy joven. Y ya que hablaba de su familia, presentaría a todos. Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, era uno de los mejores arqueólogos de Japón. El hombre era todo un trotamundos y aunque extrañaba a su familia no se permitía el detener su carrera mundial por ciertos ultimo, Touya Kinomoto era el hermano mayor, un futuro doctor._Serio y molesto._

Tenia familia, pero cada uno iba por un camino muy lejano al otro, por lo que, mas fácil para todos, se decidieron a separarse de una vez._ Con ciertas condiciones._

Nunca se habia fijado en otra persona que no fuera el tierno Yukito, el joven que robaba suspiros y corazones, y que, por una razón que no comprendía, se había mudado con su hermano y ambos compartían un departamento que alguna vez visito y le pareció del tipo "_Mami y Papi están __aquí_" en lugar de "_Caverna de dos tipos rudos_" Algo le decía que... era muy rosita la situacion. Pero se negaba a ese pensamiento. y como decía, solo se había fijado en Yukito Tsukishiro, pero el tener al hombre frente a ella, con sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados y fijos en ella, la hacían sentir... _Extraña._

Era como en aquellas películas _rojas_ que algunos de sus amigos habían llevado a su casa y en dichos videos se presentaban situaciones locas como aquella-Protagonista siendo raptada por un sexy hombre, sexo, sexo y más sexo Oh! y una despedida caliente- Tal vez lo que sentía encogerla e inquietarla en ese momento era tensión sexual, la tan sucia y pervertida tensión sexual que conllevaba a un encuentro fogoso y pecador.

_-Oh...!_-

-Cameron? Se refiere a la cámara?-

-Si, ese era su nombre-

Su respuesta pareció causar gracia al hermoso hombre que sonrió, divertido ante las ocurrencias infantiles que sacaba con cada palabra pronunciada.

_-Ah! Pero que dentadura tan perfecta!-_jadeo en su hormonizada cabeza- _Que cara de dios!-_

Justo cuando iba a aclarar mas el tema, se acerco el tipo que horas atrás Li llamo para apresarla y privarla de la libertad que todo ciudadano gozaba. El hombre le entrego un sobre que al parecer contenía información que el castaño solicito secretamente y la miro, casi con burla.

-Gracias... puedes retirarte- y obedeciendolo, el hombre pelinegro se retiro dando una leve inclinación.

Los nervios olearon con mas fuerza a su cuerpo. Por alguna razón presentía que lo que el hombre revisaba con la mirada no era nada bueno para ella. Nada seguro.

-Bien Señorita... Sakura Kinomoto. _Umh_-sus ojos, sensuales como un dios, se levaron a su rostro, obligando a los tomates abalanzarse contra sus mejillas, hechizada por la tensión unilateral- Lindo nombre- sonrió ladinamente, provocando un suspiro invisible en ella- Al parecer...-sus ojos regresaron a los papeles que contenían datos de su persona, datos que no sabia existieran al vivir ella en el anonimato- diecinueve años- rió, como si eso fuera una gran sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa- Ya veo...

-Que...?-

-Señorita Kinomoto-interrumpió, acercándose a su cuerpo inmovilizado, imponiendo su gran altura y cuerpo _perfecto,_con la mirada seria y sensual, hechizandola con los castaños ojos- Es una joven muy optimista, y supongo inteligente- rodeo su cuerpo, estampándose justo en su espalda- _... _sabrá que esta en graves problemas. No podemos dejarla ir-

_NO podemos..._

_Dejarla..._

_Ir..._

No podían. Se negaban. Estaba atrapada. Sin libertad. No podría ver la luz de la vida nuevamente. No podría ver la luna que estremecía su cuerpo en terrores al estar sola en el estúpido piso que habitaba.

No podría cobijarse en su estúpida manta.

Nunca más.

-Esto es el mercado negro. No puede esperar salir viva de aquí... Al menos no completa-

-Que...Que quiere decir...?-

-Prepárese para morir...- sonrió, parándose frente a ella, suavemente, muy delicadamente, casi seduciéndola con sus palabras sucias y voz gutural, sujetando su barbilla, rozando profundamente su piel...- _**O... ser mi esclava**_-

Era posible? Las palabras que se vertieron a su ser le ofrecían una oportunidad de sobrevivir... a cambio de... su cuerpo...?

Y atacando su ser, obligandola a reaccionar, las palabras rebosaron en sus oídos, se inmiscuyeron en sus sentidos y sacrificaron su tranquilidad.

-Como te atreves!-rugió, colérica, clavando sus uñas en la piel de sus palmas, sorprendiendo al atractivo hombre que retrocedió al ver su ademan de patearle su gloria varonil y debilidad corporal- Eres la mierda! Escoria! Ven aquí y te enseñare lo que es el dolor! _MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!_

Y así es como Sakura Kinomoto, la bella mujer en el punto exacto de la juventud y madurez femenina, decidió, inconscientemente, el camino que tomaría junto a Shaoran Li.

Porque no era común... Simplemente no era común encontrar a ese tipo de mujer. La que se negaba a tal proposición y gritaba como desconectada de la armonía. La que insultaba a un hombre tan sexy como él, porque todas, en definitiva **todas**, se entregaban sin titubear al gran Shaoran Li, jefe, dueño, máximo líder de las empresas que daba dinero a todas las escorias que trabajaban para él. Pero no era un caso común, no. Se trataba de un trueque: Muerte o era ese el caso: Habían rechazado a Shaoran Li, y no solo eso, si no que le habían amenazado a un sufrimiento oculto en palabras rabiosas.

Li no haría la pregunta nuevamente. No cuando Kinomoto lo maldecía y lanzaba rayos y tormentos con su mirada verde asesina. Porque si lo hacia, tal vez la joven saltaría rompiendo las esposas que la retenían para cumplir lo jurado.

-Mmm. Creo que me equivo-

-Equivocar?! Ven aquí malnacido! Ven aquí y te mostrare la furia de una dama! _TE HE DICHO QUE VENGAS!_-

-Oye! Tranquilízate!-rió, sorprendido mas que antes.

La chica si que se enojaba bastante. Muy osada también cuando posiblemente en unos minutos no sea mas que muerte en carne y en una semana masa pútrida envuelta en los confines de Japón. Pero no. Shaoran Li no perdía la oportunidad. Muy... Nadie se enfrentaba a él estando amordazada en la debilidad, mucho menos intentaba huir bajo su mira.

-Muy interesante-

Y con cuidado de recibir una de las patadas que la joven comenzaba a lanzar al aire, sin querer, eso era mas que obvio, dejaba ver sus lindas bragas de conejos, de desplazo lo mas lejos posible que le permitía la habitación de interrogatorio.

-Te propongo algo-soltó, cogiendo un nuevo puro y estabilizándola de la impresión. Sakura Kinomoto no esperaba mas que otra proposición de "Querida" o la muerte rápida- Eres especial-

-Eso lo se muy bien-bufo, enojada del "palabreo" que presentaba el sexy hombre que expiraba el humo negro aniquilador de vida- Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez_-"No lo hagas! No lo hagas! Oh Dios! Voy a morir! Voy a morir a manos de un hombre sexy y enorme! Oh Dios esto es mierda! Solo debería desear morir... pero en su cama! Y bajo él!"_

Era una gran oportunidad. Morir en las sombras del poder de un hombre como Li podría ser bueno. Tal vez seria ahorcada por las grandes y aparentemente duras manos. Tal vez su cabeza seria perforada por una bala caliente. O su piel cortada por cuchillas traviesas. O quizás hundida en un gran tanque rebosante hasta que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua. Serian tantas y mas terribles las formas de morir que se arrepentía de sus absurdas palabras. Era tonta en ciertas ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que sea una joven casi adulta inconsciente de peligros y amenazas que acechaban a personas como ella, los débiles. Pero no debía quejarse cuando ya había puesto un pie a medio camino por culpa de su obstinada persona.

-Bueno, es tu decisión-rio, divertido Li viendo y respirando el temor de Kinomoto cuyo cuerpo temblaba y se ahogaba con las ganas de llorar- Pero te dire algo- se apoyo en la mesa en la que posaban cigarrillos comunes y un vaso de agua. Algo muy amable para un _infiltrado, una __espía_- Eres fotógrafa, por lo que leo aquí- dijo , lanzando la carpeta abierta cerca de la visión verde que se mantenía al acorde de cada palabra que se despedía de los labios varoniles- No una que toma fotos en la boda de su hermana-

-No tengo hermanas-

-Bueno-rio- No en bodas ni festivales, si no, para noticias y esas prensas amarillas. Eres alguien que se inmiscuye como rata por las alcantarillas para rebuscar información por dinero-

-Eso me ofende- resoplo. Enojada pero tratando de aprovechar una ultima oportunidad. Porque... que importancia tendría el enojo de un cadáver? Nada! Solo seria un muerto indignado y obstinado. Asi que no le quedaba mas que aprovechar la _buena actitud _de Li.

-Como sea-jadeo ya algo irritado de las interrupciones. Algo que alarmo a la "indignada"-Lo que te propongo es que seas mi fotógrafa personal-

-Estas diciéndome que...-

-Si...-

-Quieres que te fotografíe desnudo?-

-...-

Mala elección de palabras... para Sakura Kinomoto quien con ver al hombre no solo encendía el interruptor que sacudía sus ya relajadas hormonas. Y es que en su cabeza o había otro significado cuando tenia frente a ella un perfecto modelo de Calvin Klein.

-Que?-

-Es que yo pensé que...-

-Eres una personas muy graciosa-rio, casi con suave efusividad- Solo tienes que encargarte de ejercer tu trabajo para mi. Quiero tu total disposición. Entonces... tu vida sera perdonada-

Excelente proposición. Muy buena. Pero como había sido aclarado antes, Sakura Kinomoto no era tan estúpida como parecía. Y lo que ella comprendió de las palabras "amables" y caritativas del hombre no fueron erradas.

-Y me despido de mi libertad- bufo, enojada, exasperada.

No se negaría. Nadie se negaba cuando un "mafioso" perdonaba tu vida. No cuando sabias que si lo hacías, estarías siendo degollada con un cuchillo de mantequilla, con la posible suerte de no ser violada antes. O quizás después. Y el pensar en ello aterraba mas la mente de Kinomoto, joven débil y aventurera, mala combinación. Pies inquietos. Una característica que en ese momento no apreciaba haber heredado de su padre. Después de todo, ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, subyugada por los ojos de Li. Y resignada a un poder sensual-y amenazante, pero muy, muy seductor-se rindió.

-Acepto-

Porque algo mas de aventura, no le haría daño. No cuando sus ojos quemaban cada vez que miraba un rostro tan sexy como el de Shaoran Li.

_**No quieres venir conmigo? **_

_**¿No quieres sentir mis huesos, sobre tus huesos? **_

_**Es Sólo natural. **_

_**¿No quieres nadar conmigo? **_

_**¿No quieres sentir mi piel sobre tu piel? **_

_**Es Solo Natural. **_

_-El señor Li llamara a este teléfono cada vez que le necesite. Por favor, no cause problemas-_

-_No causara problemas, su Motherfucker_-rió, corriendo lo mas lejos posible de donde el hombre, Fernando, el tipo bufón, la había dejado momentos atrás.

Había sido dejada en una calle concurrida de Tokio, con unas advertencias mas que claras y marcadas en su cabeza... y muñecas.

Feliz, estaba muy feliz.

La alegría llenaba su estomago, mariposeando de nervios por su gran metida de pata y salvación. A ese punto ya se podría considerar muy afortunada, suertuda y como quisieran llamarle a alguien que había sido salvada de ser masacrada por una gran linea internacional de contrabandistas asesinos. No todos pasaban ese tipo de problemas. Aunque debía dar créditos a sus pies inquietos que la llevaron a ello. Y siendo consciente de todo, pudo notar al momento que elevo la mirada a la realidad, que la noche era mañana, y que el evento no era otra cosa que calles repletas de gente que se desplazaba de un punto a otro, lo mas seguro a un trabajo que cubriera sus problemas económicos.

-Haha-

No... No tenia trabajo. No tenia dinero.

Pero solo hasta hace pocos momentos! Ahora trabajaba para un condenado mafioso y accionista- o eso sabia. Habia recibido una buena cantidad de dinero. Algo con lo que podría comprar alimentos para todo un mes y ropa nueva. Tal vez rentar una habitación mejor. No estaba segura, pero de lo que si estaba confiada era que desde ese momento, no tendría que preocuparse ni un grano por dinero.

-Uhm! Tengo que contárselo a las chicas!-

Si... sus tan pobres-_como ella_- amigas.

-Taxi!- mostró el pulgar y de inmediato un auto paro y lo monto- A...-

Porque tendría mas que compartir y quien sabe, tal vez su primer trabajo con Shaoran Li seria mas pronto de lo que creía

* * *

_Un review? Follow? Fap? Perdon! Fav? :D) _

_Esto es algo que no dice mucho de los personajes, sin embargo creo que aclara mas la relacion de los personajes. :) Bueno, espero su hermoso apoyo, gracias por leer :D)_

_Cancion? Fragmento de Bones de The Killers ;) -lo remarcado. Es obvio. :) _

_Hasta luego! :D_


End file.
